This invention relates generally to eyelid speculum apparatus operable to controllably retract a patient's eyelids; more specifically it concerns provision of two frames operatively interconnected to slide relation to one another, and in so doing serving to adjustably position eyelid retractors carried by the frames.
There is need for compact, easily adjustable, eyelid retractors, useful as during eye surgery and inspection. More particularly, there is need for eyelid speculum comprising:                a) a longitudinally elongated support,        b) first and second elongated members carried by the support to extend laterally, and eyelid positioning spoons carried by said members,        c) at least one of the members having adjustable connection to the support to be selectively positioned relative to the other of said members whereby the spoons may be relatively adjustably positioned.        